With the development of the technology of three-dimensional (3D) stereo display, 3D stereo displays are used in many fields, such as mobile communication terminals, TV, computer, Car Monitor and so on. 3D application will enter people's daily life more deeply. The mechanism of seeing 3D) stereo image by human eyes is in that everything seen by the left eye and right eye respectively is different in angle because there is a distance between the left eye and right eye. So there will be a little difference in the images caught by the left eye and right eye respectively, which is called “parallax”. People will feel the depth and the stereo when the two different images are processed by human brains. Then the 3D stereo images are generated inside the human's brain.
Nowadays, there are two main stereo image generation technologies, one is “Active Stereo”, which is also called “division of active stereo stereopair”, the other one is “Passive Stereo”, which is also called “division of passive stereo stereopair”. As shown in FIG. 1, the principle of “Active Stereo” is in that the left-eye image and the right-eye image are displayed alternately on a monitor, and a pair of shading glasses which is controlled by an infrared transmitter is needed in order to observe the images. As soon as the left-eye image is displayed on the monitor, the left eye can see the left-eye image because the left lens is opened by the signal send out by the infrared transmitter, which makes the beam of light rendering the left-eye image pass the left lens. The right eye cannot see any image because the right lens is closed at that moment. When the right-eye image for right eye is displayed on the monitor, the right lens is opened while the left lens is closed, which are controlled by the signal send out from the infrared transmitter. People can feel in this way the “parallax” due to the “retention effect” in human's brain. So the left-eye image and the right-eye image compose a stereo image. However, the disadvantages of this technology is in that it will take some time to finish the alternation of the left-eye image and the right-eye image since the image is displayed row by row, and it will lead that a part of the right-eye image and a part of the left-eye image are displayed on the monitor at the same time. The shading glasses are needed to be closed during these periods to avoid the “image overlapping”. However, longer the lenses are opened, more beam of light will pass the lens. The closing of the shading glasses will result in that the image which people see becomes dark.
As shown in FIG. 2, the principle of “Passive Stereo” is in that the polarization directions of the left-eye image and the right-eye image are made to be mutual perpendicular, and the pixel of the odd row of the left-eye image is extracted, then the even row of the right-eye image is extracted, and the image displayed on the monitor finally is formed by the fusion of those left-eye image of the odd row and right-eye image of the even row which are extracted. People need to wear a pair of polarized spectacles to see the images. The difference of the polarization directions between the two lenses is 90 degree, so the left-eye image and the right-eye image can pass the lenses respectively. A stereo image will be formed as soon as the “parallax” is generated in people's brain. There are also some disadvantages of this technology. For example, the resolution of the image in 3D) mode is only a half of that in 2D mode, because half of the pixels ware extracted. That may result in the “blinking phenomenon” especially when the precise image and the still image are displayed, and the visual perception experiences will be lowered.
As a result, a display and method for displaying stereo images which will not decrease the resolution of the image and have sufficient displaying luminance is needed.